


The future is set in stone

by CustardCreamies



Series: Black Magic [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Sight seeing, Weddings, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: "It’s just a nice normal wedding. Nothing out of the ordinary about it.”“Except they’re Witches.”“Nice normal Witches"Sebastian and Kimi attend the wedding of Minttu and Hanna, and Sebastian has his future told.





	The future is set in stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



> This was written from a hella amazing prompt from theianitor: Love the thought of Sebastian at that wedding too, I mean... a mortal at a magic-wedding (between two of the most fabulous witches ever)?
> 
> So I just ran with this idea and came up with this. I had fun. My mythology for this verse needs a little work sadly but hopefully it all makes sense.

“Are you nervous?” Kimi grins at Sebastian as he helps him fix his bow tie.

“Uh yes?” Sebastian gives him a look. “I’m going to be attending the wedding of two powerful Witches with my boyfriend, who just so happens to also be a Wizard, and I’m going to be the only non-magical being there.”

“Will you relax?” Kimi snorts. “What do you think is going to happen? Hanna and Minntu say _I do_ and then we do a ritual involving you?”

Sebastian pales even further.

“I’m kidding.” Kimi whispers. “It’s just a nice normal wedding. Nothing out of the ordinary about it.”

“Except they’re Witches.” Sebastian replies.

“Nice normal Witches….well Minttu is a Warlock. But lets not get bogged down with details.” Kimi looks at him. “You need to relax. Minttu has been so excited to meet you.”

“I bet.” Sebastian mumbles.

“She’s rather curious about the mortal I gave my power up for, you should be flattered.” Kimi says.

“I’m scared.” Sebastian sighs.

Kimi frowns and gently takes one of his hands, feeling his magic softly build until it flows into Sebastian.

A feeling of calm flows though Sebastian and he sighs, resting his head on Kimi’s shoulder.

“Feel better?” Kimi says softly as he gently lets go of his hand.

Sebastian nods and moves away a little to look at him. “Promise me nothing will happen?”

Kimi looks at him seriously. “I promise you, Sebby. You’re safe with me and Minttu is going to love you.”

Sebastian gives him a small smile and Kimi kisses his forehead in comfort.

“Now come on. We’d better be going.” Kimi grabs his suit jacket and shrugs it on, grabbing his car keys.

“It’s at a Church?” Sebastian asks, curiously.

“Uh, yes?” Kimi blinks at him. “Where did you think it would be?”

“In another dimension?” Sebastian answers.

Kimi just gives him a look. “You’ve been watching too much _Sabrina_.”

Sebastian snorts and shoves his shoulder. “Shut up.”

Kimi laughs and holds out his hand.

Sebastian takes his hand and together they leave the house.

* * *

The church was beautiful, nestled in among the Welsh hills. The landscape dotted with sheep and rolling green hills as far as the eye could see.

The church itself was quite old, the structure clearly dating back to the 17th century.

Kimi remembers the church fondly and as he and Sebastian stroll up to it, Kimi tells Sebastian some of it’s history.

“Me and Minttu used to run around the church when we were kids.” He says, pointing with their joined hands. “There’s a secret entrance just on the side where you can climb steps to the top of the tower. We used to try to race each other to the top.”

“And in what century was this?” Sebastian asks, still trying to wrap his head around the idea that Kimi was far older then him. Centuries even.

“I’m not going to tell you that.” Kimi smirks at him. He knows it freaks Sebastian out a bit to know he’s lived for so long. He still wants some sense of normality between them.

The one good thing about giving up his Warlock abilities and being a normal Wizard now? He gets to grow old. Warlocks were immortal, Wizards and Witches were not. It explained how bad Kimi felt when Minttu removed his power, all that immortal energy leaving him making him feel as weak as if he had been born mortal.

It had been hard of course, even harder still to try to pretend why he was so sick was due to a human condition. It had not been. The loss of all that power had been so jarring that one night Kimi had collapsed, and who had been at his side? Sebastian.

Kimi had been lucky not to have been found out that night, and even more lucky that Sebastian had called Dr Aki, who knew magical ailments when he saw them and had managed to help him.

Shaking his head out of these thoughts, Kimi turns his head to see Sebastian smiling at him.

“So you’ve known Minttu for a long time then?” Sebastian asks.

“Since we were kids.” Kimi nods. “She’s been a good friend to me.”

Sebastian nods and squeezes his hand. “I’m glad.”

They walk up the stone steps of the church and Sebastian can see kimi’s eyes light up as he looks around, clearly remembering the past.

Sebastian smiles softly at him and leads them over to their seats.

Kimi sits down next to him, looking excited and happy.

Soon the service is underway and it goes by in a flash.

During Minttu and Hanna’s vows, Kimi is surprised to find Sebastian taking his hand more strongly and whispering in his ear. “One day.”

Kimi can barely breathe for a second and he can only nod as he turns his gaze back on Minttu and Hanna.

The two young woman looked amazing as they said I do and kissed.

* * *

Later that evening Sebastian and Kimi head to the after party, and Sebastian finally meets Minttu.

She’s formidable looking. Beautiful and sharp, her jet black hair showing off her pale complexion, but when she sees Kimi her face transforms into a warm smile and she hugs him tightly.

“You came!” She beams at him warmly.

“Well I couldn’t miss the wedding of the century.” Kimi grins, smiling happily at her.

Minttu nods and holds him at arms length. “You look well.” Her eyes catch Sebastian at his side. “And you’ve brought the mortal.”

Sebastian feels small under her intense gaze and Kimi gently pushes him forward. “This is Sebastian.”

Minttu’s eyes light up and she gently takes Sebastian’s hand, her eyes looking him over. “He loves you a lot.” She tells Kimi. “I can see that without having to cast for it.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen and he wants to pull away, but Minttu’s grip is firm in his hand.

“He has a good heart. He can be fiery yes, but he loves fiercely.” Minttu seems to nod in approval. “Yes. He is the one for you.”

“Thank you, Minttu. I think I gathered that myself when I decided to give up my powers for him.” Kimi snorts, but Minttu shakes her head.

“I just wanted to make sure.” Minttu replies. “I needed to know what sort of man would be worth what you did. I understand now.”

Kimi nods and gently takes Sebastian’s hand. “He’s my whole world.”

Sebastian blushes red and Minttu gives a soft chuckle.

“I can see that, but come now. We have much to discuss.” Minttu gently places a hand on Kimi’s back and leads Kimi away into the party.

Sebastian watches them leave and then turns to the quiet woman besides him. “I’m guessing you’re Hanna?”

The young woman nods and smiles gently. “I am indeed.”

“Minttu is…nice.” Sebastian ventures and Hanna laughs.

“She’s not that scary, trust me.” Hanna says gently. “She cares for Kimi deeply.”

“I can see.” Sebastian nods, looking at her. “So how did you and Minttu meet?”

“Oh I was on her council, helping her. I’m training to become a Warlock.” She grins proudly. “Minttu took me under her wing and after too many late office nights and shared takeaway, here we are.”

“Congratulations.” Sebastian smiles. “Kimi told me about being a Warlock. It seems quite powerful.”

“It is.” She nods seriously. “Minttu is teaching me a lot. Recently I learnt to cast for the future. Most normal Witches and Wizards struggle with it, they get a vague idea, but a Warlock gets a vision. I remember when my first vision came true.”

“What was it?” Sebastian asks, curious. They walk close together through the party.

“It was for a young trainee Witch. I casted her future for her. It contained the imagery of wolves and one tiny little cub, guarded by two bigger stronger wolves.”

“I think I know who that was.” Sebastian says, a grin on his face.

“Who was it then?” She asks with a smile.

“Susie Wolff.” He smirks at her.

“Got it in one!” She laughs happily. 

He chuckles and looks at her, casting a glance back at Kimi. “Can…can you do it for us?”

“Cast for you and Kimi?” Hanna asks softly.

Sebastian nods, biting his lip. “I want to know.”

Her eyes soften and she holds out her hand.

Sebastian gently takes it and he can feel the magic in the air around them.

Hanna closes her eyes and concentrates, after a few minutes she opens her eyes and smiles.

“What is it?” Sebastian breathes out, heart hammering.

“I see a joining of two threads. A band of gold and…Grace.”

“Grace?” He asks puzzled.

Hanna’s lips twitch but she shakes her head. “In time you will know.”

Sebastian frowns at her, but nods. “But…it’s positive?”

“Very.” She promises softly. “The both of you will be very happy.”

Sebastian is about to say more but then Kimi comes back over with Minttu, smiling gently.

“Come on, Seb. We need to get back. We have a long drive home.” Kimi says softly.

Sebastian glances at Hanna but she merely smiles softly at him.

Kimi catches the look, but doesn’t ask, turning to Minttu. “It was a lovely service.”

“It was.” She looks at Hanna with a warm smile, then turns back to Kimi. “It was so good to see you again and to finally meet Sebastian.”

“We need to meet again soon.” Kimi smiles softly, moving to hug her again.

“I believe we shall.” She whispers in his ear, moving away gently.

Kimi is puzzled by her words, but smiles gently. “I wish you both the best of happiness.”

“Thank you, Kimi.” Hanna says softly, taking Minttu’s hand. “The same to you and Sebastian.” She gives Sebastian a look.

Sebastian takes Kimi’s hand and squeezes tightly. “Thank you.”

Kimi casts a glance between him and Hanna and decides to ask him later about it.

* * *

The drive home is mostly silent, with Sebastian silently planning to visit a ring shop the next day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
